Earth's Heart
by Lyndseybug
Summary: While walking in the forest Maddie runs into a girl running from a old evil
1. New Beginnings

Madison Rocca was walking though the forest looking depressed. It had been a little over a week since Nick had left. All of a sudden a blast of evil energy hit her. "What in the world?" Madison asked to the forest as she stood up. Just then a girl sprinted by her. "Hey what up!" Madison called after the girl. She ran after her. The girl turned around. She was clutching a bundle. "You have to get out of here! Vile's coming." She yelled. A gold and tiger stripped armored man with a cap and staff came up. "Give me the child." The Man said. "Bit me!" The girl yelled. The man pointed his staff at Maddie. "Give him to me or the woman will die." The man said. "I don't think so. Magical Source Mystic Force." Maddie said. She transformed into her Power Ranger form. "A ranger?" The man roared. "That's right bud." Maddie said holding up her magi-staff. "I will be back for the boy Phoenix." The man said disappearing. "Are you all right?" Maddie asked the girl. "Help." The girl said before fainting. Maddie picked up the girl and used the trees to get back to Rootcore. "What happened?" Claire asked rushing to Maddie. "Someone attacked her. I chased them off." Maddie said picking the girl down on the couch. "What's she holding?" Claire asked. "I don't know." Maddie said. The bundle started moving. Maddie picked it up. It was a little boy about five. "Bad man gone?" The little boy asked. "The bad mans gone." Maddie said. "What's your named?" Claire asked. "Reggie." The boy said. "Nice to meet you Reggie. I'm Maddie." Maddie said. "And I'm Claire." Claire said. Reggie smiled. The girl groaned and sat up. "REGGIE!" The girl yelled looking around. "It's alright. Your safe. I'm Madison Rocca but you can call me Maddie." Maddie said. "I'm Claire." Claire said. "I'm Phoenix TrueHeart Oliver but you can call me Nixie." The girl said. "Who was that man after you?" Maddie asked. "Master Vile." Nixie said. "Oh! I've heard of him. He's bad news. What did he want with you?" Claire asked. "Reggie." Nixie said. "What did he want with this little guy?" Maddie asked. "His powers." Nixie said. "Powers?" Claire and Maddie asked together. "When the Master attacked Briarwood, where I presume we are, the Mystic Mother entrusted Reggie to me. It's my sworn duty to protect him at all cost. After the Master fell Vile came after Reggie. I've been on the run for a week. Thank god my parents know." Nixie said. "Why would the Mystic Mother give you a little boy?" Claire asked. "Because he's her son." Nixie said. "The Mystic Mother has a son?" Maddie asked. "Yes. I'm not sure why I was giving Reggie and not one of my parents or Aunts and Uncles. But she knows things I don't so I don't argue with her chooses." Nixie said. "Well why don't we get you fixed up? I'm sure Claire can summon you some cloths." Maddie said. Nixie nodded. She took a bath and got into a pair of jeans and a black shirt with the out line of a dragon on it. "Thanks for the cloths." Nixie said. "No prob." Maddie said. She had changed Reggie into a pair of overall and a white shirt. "We should tell the others what's going on." Claire said. "You mean your other rangers?" Nixie asked. "Yeah. There are four others in town. Daggeron the Solaris Knight is probably in the woods training, Chip the yellow, Xander the green and my sister Vida the pink are probably at the Rock Porium with Leelee, Phineas, Toby and Nikki." Maddie said. "Alright." Nixie said. "We should also call your parents." Claire said. "Yeah. Mom's probably really worried." Nixie said. They left and headed into town.

"Shouldn't you be a little more secretive?" Nixie said. "We kind of had to tell the towns people who we were." Madison said. Nixie mumbled something that sounded like 'space rangers'. They walked into the store. "Hey sis! Who's your friend?" Vida said. "This is Nixie. She's being chased by someone called Master Vile." Madison said. Leelee dropped all the CD's she was carrying. "That-That-That's… MOM!" Leelee yelled. "What is it?" Nikki asked. "Master Vile!" Leelee squeaked. "Oh no." Nikki said. "You know him?" Chip asked. "He's my father." Leelee said. "Oh great! Another one!" Nixie said. "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "You have two siblings. One's dead the other the source of all good magic!" Nixie yelled. "What?" They asked. "You explain it." Nixie said pointing at Nikki. Nikki sighed. "The Mystic Mother was once known as Rita Repulsa." Nikki said. Xander's eyes flew open as he gasped. "You know them?" Vida asked. "Yeah. My cousin Kat wrote me about her. She was the witch that terrorized Angel Grove for years." Xander said. Nixie started giggling. "What?" Xander asked. "Pink 2. Replaced my mom." Nixie said. "Your mom was a power ranger?" Chip asked. "Both my parents were. Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. My mom left to be a gymnast but then she found out she was pregnant and came back." Nixie said. "Anyways. Rita was locked away for thousands of years. During that time Vile came to earth many times in search of the being called Zordon. That's when we met." Nikki said. "And I was made." Leelee said. "Well Rita was released and the power rangers were made. Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, mom, and Zack." Nixie said. "Then Rita used her dark magic to create the evil green ranger." Nikki said. "Dear old dad. He was freed from her spell and went good. He lost his powers then got them back." Nixie said. "Rangers came and went including your cousin Xander. New powers found as well. Finally the red space Andros destroyed the tube housing Zordon sending a wave of good energy though out the universe." Nikki said. "It destroyed most the evil but not all of it. Like us and Vile and some others." Leelee said. "Then she became the new Mystic Mother. He husband, Zedd, became the Great Warrior. He travels the universe battling evil. They had this little guy about three years ago." Nixie said taking Reggie into her arms. "So I'm a aunt?" Leelee said. "I guess." Nixie said. Leelee took Reggie in her arms. You could tell Reggie liked Leelee. There was the sound of a motorcycle outside. "I'd know that bike anywhere." Nixie growled running outside. The group went outside and saw Nixie on the back of their friend Nick Russell. Udonna and Leanbow were just watching. "You better of not of told Grandma and Grandpa!" Nixie yelled. "I didn't!" Nick yelled. Nixie continued her attack. "I don't know if I want to help or laugh." Xander said. "I vote laugh." Chip said. "I second that." Vida chimed. They broke out laughing. Maddie pulled Nixie off Nick. "Thank you." Nick said. "No problem." Maddie said. "Damn Nixie! Why'd you do that? Here I am worried about you because I just happen to run into Kim in Reefside and she goes off on me about not telling my parents that I'm a power rang and you being chased after by some guy named Master Vile. Then she started crying and slapped me and told me to go home and find you!" Nick said. He looked at everyone. "Hi guys." He said smiling. "We have some new things going on that you need to know." Chip said. They went in the shop and told Nick what had happened. Nick explained that he had changed his last name from Oliver to Russell because he hated people staring at him. He was Tommy's little brother.

"What do we do now?" Udonna asked. "We take the child home and protect the prince." Leanbow said. "Hold up. I'm not going anywhere if Reggie isn't with me. Rita gave him to ME to protect not you sword boy. So keep your little 'Woman should be saved not fighting' complex to yourself." Nixie said. "He just means that he wants to keep you safe." Nick said. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." Nixie said. "Come on. While we figure out something to do you can take a nap with Reggie in the backroom. Don't worry we won't decide till we run it by you." Nikki said. Nixie followed her into the back. "That was uncalled for." Nick said. "What?" Leanbow asked. "You insulted my niece!" Nick yelled. "How did I?" Leanbow asked. "You insulted her by saying that the Mystic Mother had made a bad choose by choosing her the be Reggie's guardian." Nick said. "She chose a child Bowen! How can you justify that?" Leanbow asked. "You never did listen in history." Udonna said. "What?" Leanbow asked. "The Prophecy of Ages." Udonna said. "The Prophecy of Ages?" Xander asked. "It's a ancient prophecy predicting the coming of the Star Mystic." Nikki said. "Star Mystic?" Claire asked. "A Mystic of great power. A knight that is destined to protect the Four Royals. The Mystic Prince, The Wolf Princess, The Water Princess and The Flux Prince." Udonna said. "It also stated that the evil king with two children pure and one child fallen would return to take The Earth's Heart." Nikki said. "What's the Earth's Heart?" Vida asked. "It's a powerful Jewel. It was spilt into four different pieces and scattered by StarDragon." Claire said. "StarDragon was the first Star Mystic." Udonna said. "You think that Nixie's the new Star Mystic?" Maddie asked. "Yes." Udonna said. "How?" Leelee asked. "Only the Mystic Mother knows. She chose Nixie." Leanbow said. "Why would she choose Nixie?" Claire asked. "To try and repay her. Think about it Nick. She spent the first three years of Nixie's life trying to kill her parents." Xander said. "I guess your right." Nick said. "So we have a new Mystic and a five year old prince on our hands." Vida asked. "I'll call Tommy and tell him what's going on." Nick said. "We'll tell Nixie what's going on when she wakes up." Maddie said. They agreed. Nixie slept for an hour before waking up. They told her what was happening. "My parents weren't much older than me when they became power rangers. Heck Justin was younger than me. I'm game." Nixie said. "Justin was a ranger?" Nick asked. "Yes you goof." Nixie said. "No wonder he always hung out with Tommy and them." Nick said. Nixie rolled her eyes. "He was eleven." Nixie said. "Whoa." They group said. "So know it's the mission of the Mystic Force Rangers to find the Four Royals and protect them. They should all be the same age and some how be connected." Chip said. "Yeah." They said.


	2. New Powers

"So I'm your niece and Reggie's your nephew that's staying with you while their parents are on vacation?" Nixie asked. "Yep." Nick said. "Works." Nixie said. ""I am moving into the house with you and Nick since his sister left." Maddie said. Vida got this evil look on her face. "Don't even start Vida or I'll say something about where you're moving." Maddie said. Vida went red as did Chip. "Oh god. How much did I miss?" Nick asked. "Chip kissing Vida while acting like Romeo and her kissing him back then punching him." Xander said. Nick bent of over in laughter. "I have a question." Nixie said. "What is it?" Udonna asked. "If I'm a power ranger why don't I have a transformation?" Nixie asked. "Patience child. They will come to you. Now come we have much training to do." Udonna said. Just then the crystal ball turned black. "That just might have to wait." Vida said. Bird like creatures were attacking downtown. "No originality." Nixie said. "You know what they are?" Chip asked. "Their Tengas." Nixie said. "Very Stupid." Nick said. "But very strong." Xander said. "Just to freaky my friend." Maddie said. Xander let out a small smile. "Let's go." Nixie said. "No. You don't have your powers yet. Their just Tengas. We've got it." Nick said. The team left.

"Stop right there Tengas." Nick yelled already in ranger. "Where's the girl?" A voice asked from behind them. They turn around a saw a Wolf Monster. "Who are you?" Maddie asked. "I'm Vane. Loyal Servant of King Master Vile." The monster said. "That makes you our enemy." Chip said. "Give me the girl and I'll leave." Vane said. "You'll never get Nixie." Chip said. Vane sent his claws at them.

"Their getting beating." Nixie whispered. She ran over to Reggie. "Stay safe." She ordered. Reggie nodded. She ran over to Nick Mystic Runner. "I'll be back." She told Udonna and Claire.

Nixie ran up to the battle in new attire. It was not unlike the others. It had a vest that came right above her belly button and a t-shirt. It was lined with white and had a star design. "Hey Wolves breath!" Nixie yelled. "Star Mystic!" Vane howled. "That's my name don't wear it out." Nixie said. Vane charged her. "So are you going to be like Goldar or just some other monster?" Nixie asked dodging the monster. "I will not be destroy!" Vane yelled. "That's what they all say." Nixie said. Vane sent his claws at Nixie. It hit it mark. "AHH!" Nixie yelled being thrown back "NIXIE!" The rangers yelled. Nixie got up. "Just give up girl. You have no powers." Vane said. "I may not have any powers but I will not give up." Nixie said. "Very well." Vane said. He attacked.

"We must help." Udonna said. "The three Mystics left shall give their powers to the Star of light and release the power of the Stars." Leanbow said. Daggeron and Udonna looked at each other. The three Mystics held hand and chanted. They felt their powers leave them but it was strangely comforting.

Nixie held up her hands as Vane attacked. It never hit. I bright light surrounded Nixie. "No powers huh?" Nixie said smirking. A cell phone appeared in Nixie's hand. "Magical Source Mystic Force!" She called. She transformed. Her costume was like the others with dragon emblems on it. It was black with white as the design color. "Stellar as the Stars Black Mystic Ranger." Nixie said. Nixie had also grown a few feet. "NO!" Vane yelled. "Awesome." Nixie heard Chip say. A sword appeared in her hands. "Star strike!" Nixie yelled attacking with the sword. Vane stumbled. "I will be back Mystic Force." Vane said disappearing. The others ran over. "That was so cool." Chip said. "Totally Awesome." Vida said. "You didn't listen to me." Nick said. "I had to help. I have a hero complex. Get it from dad." Nixie said. Nick glared. "I couldn't let you or my friends ok?" Nixie said. "That was pretty awesome." Nick said smiling. They went back to Rootcore.

"So know you three don't have Mystic Powers anymore?" Maddie asked. Udonna, Daggeron and Leanbow nodded. "I didn't want to take your powers." Nixie said. "It's alright child. The prophecy commanded it." Leanbow said. "Besides we couldn't let Vane hurt you could we?" Daggeron said. "And now we can rest. We've been fighting for much to long." Udonna said.

"Master I think we've tracked down the Wolf Princess." A bug like monster said. "Where Mantis?" Vile asked. "Turtle Cove." Mantis answered. Vile started laughing.


	3. New Cub

"Hey V." Nixie said running up to Vida. "What's up Nixie?" Vida asked. "Play this." Nixie said heading Vida the CD. Vida raised her eyebrow. "Trust me." Nixie said. "Ok guys, gals and magical creatures. I have a new tune for you. So new I don't even know what it is." Vida said. She put the CD in. It was Kira Ford singing a new song called 'Notice Me'.

**Here's a story of a girl **

**Living in a lonely world **

**A hidden note **

**A secret crush **

**A little boy who talks too much **

**While I'm standin' in the crowd **

**And when you smile I check you out **

**But you don't even know my name **

**You're too busy playin' games **

**And I want you to know **

**If you lose your way I won't let you go **

**If I cut my hair if I change my clothes **

**Will you notice me? **

**If I bite my lip **

**If I say hello **

**Will you notice me? **

**What's it going to take for you to see? **

**To get you to notice me (woah, woah) **

**To get you to notice me **

**Got your head up in the clouds **

**Tell me when you're coming down **

**I don't want to sink your ship **

**It's not about the scholarship **

**And all the friends that follow you **

**They tell you things that just ain't true **

**I'm the girl you never see **

**I'm the one you really need **

**ohhh don't get me wrong **

**You better make your move before the moment's gone **

**Tell meee **

**If I cut my hair if I change my clothes **

**Will you notice me? **

**If I bite my lip **

**If I say hello, will you notice me? **

**What's it going to take for you too see? **

**I'll get you to notice me **

**Get you to notice me **

**I'm not like the rest **

**I just don't care if you're the best **

**You see it's all the same to me **

**You just be who you want to be **

**It's all the same to meeeeeeeee **

**Ohhhhh don't get me wrong **

**You better make your move before the moment's gone **

**Tell meee **

**If I cut my hair **

**If I change my clothes **

**Will you notice me? **

**if I bite my lip **

**If I say hello will you notice me? **

**If I cut my hair **

**If I change my clothes **

**Will you notice me? **

**If I bite my lip if I say hello **

**Will you notice me? **

**I want you to notice me **

**Oooh **

**I'll get you to notice meeeee **

**Get you to notice me **

**Ahhhh ahhhh **

**I'll get you to notice me...**

"That rocked! How you get that? Her new album doesn't come out for a month!" Vida asked. "She's was one of my dad's students. Yellow." Nixie said. "Oh." Vida said nodding. "I'm bored." Nixie announced. "Watch some TV." Nick said. Nixie sat on a stool and turned the TV. "There is trouble in Turtle Cove. I'd advise you to avoid the area." A newsman said. "Didn't they have rangers there?" Chip asked. Nixie's eyes got big. "EWW!" She yelled. "What?" The Rangers asked. "I know who the Wolf Princess is. Oh god. Merrick got Shayla pregnant." Nixie said. "Who got who pregnant?" Nick asked. "Wild Force was the team of rangers that lived in Turtle Grove. One of their rangers Merrick, The lunar wolf, was in love with their mentor Princess Shayla. Wolf Princess." Nixie said. "Anyone up for a road trip?" Xander asked.

"COOL!" Nixie said as they rode their Mystic Racer. "That's what I said!" Chip shouted. "Whoa! What is that?" Maddie yelled pointed at a flying land mass. "The Animaria!" Nixie yelled. When they touched down a giant red lion came up to them. "I KNOW COLE!" Nixie yelled. The lion bent down. "I really need to talk to Princess Shayla, Red Lion. If don't the world will be in trouble. The lion nodded and motioned for them to follow him. A woman in a white dress came out of a cave. "Welcome to the Animaria. I am Princess Shayla." The woman said. "Hello I'm Xander." Xander said kissing Shayla's hand. A giant wolf growled at Xander making him jump back. "Merrick thanks you." Nixie said to the wolf. The wolf stood proudly. "Princess I am Nick Oliver and this is my team The Mystic Force Rangers. You've met Xander." Nick said. "I'm Madison Rocca but you can call me Maddie." Maddie said. "I'm Vida Rocca. I'm Maddie's sister." Vida said. "I'm Chip Thorn." Chip said. "And I'm Phoenix TrueHeart Oliver but you can call me Nixie. I'm Nick's niece." Nixie said. "It's nice to meet you." Shayla said. "Princess I know this is kind of weird to ask but do you have a daughter?" Nixie asked. Shayla sighed. "Isabella!" Shayla yelled softly. A little girl about five ran out. She had black hair with white stripes and piercing blue eyes. "Oh She looks just like him. We're screwed." Nixie said. "She looks like that weird guy that crashed Christmas a few years ago." Nick said. "Yeah that was Merrick." Nixie said. "How is he?" Shayla asked. "He's fine. Travels around crashing at other ranger's houses. The man won't stay in one place for long." Nixie said. "Why are you screwed?" Shayla asked. Maddie pulled out the piece of paper she had written the prophecy on and handed it to Shayla. "You think Bella is the Wolf Princess?" Shayla asked. "Yes Princess." Chip said. Shayla kneeled beside the little girl. "Bella you're going to have to go with these nice people." Shayla said. Bella nodded. "I warn you Bella does not talk. I am not sure why but she doesn't." Shayla said. A tower of water rouse from the fountain. Everyone looked at Maddie. "Wasn't me." Maddie said. "Something is attacking downtown. They have all day. The animals said that we couldn't do anything." Shayla said. "Shayla I think its time you return the rangers powers." A voice said. A twelve-year-old boy came into to view. "Kite!" Shayla said. "I can't stay long Shayla. You must return the rangers powers. But only when The Star Mystic finds them." Kite said. "But why Kite?" Shayla said. "Soon a great war will start. The earth will need all the help they can get." Kite said disappearing. Shayla sighed and entered the cave. She carried a basket. "These are the growl phones. Please return the to the rangers." Shayla said. "We will. If I know them as well as I think I do most of them are probably down there fighting. We have to go." Nixie said taking the phones. They went down to Turtle Cove.

The rangers saw a man in red with a headband fight a weird bird creature. The rangers summoned their magi staffs. The staffs all went into their respective mystic modes - including Nixie's that was a saber mode. "Now this I could get used to." Nixie said. Nick, Maddie, Vida, Xander and Chip attacked the monster while Nixie ran up to the man. "Hi Cole. Bye Cole." Nixie said giving Cole his Growl Phone before entering the battle. "Star Strike!" Nixie yelled. "Fire Strike!" Nick yelled. "Water Strike!" Maddie said. "Wind Strike!" Vida yelled. "Earth Strike!" Xander yelled. "Lightening Strike!" Chip yelled. The attacks hit the monster head on and destroyed it. "Yeah!" Nixie said. Then the monster got big. "Push 1-2-5 on your phone." Nick told Nixie. They all did so. Nixie was transformed into a dragon like zord with a star symbol on it head. She also had a small set of wings on her back. "What do we do know?" Maddie asked. "Push 2-2-3." Nixie said. They did so. Nick stayed the same while Xander became a bull, Chip an Eagle, Maddie a fish, Vida a tiger and Nixie a dragon. Maddie and Vida transformed into feet while Xander became armor around Nick. Nixie attacked to his arm. Maddie and Vida attached to his feet. Nick also gained a new arm from Xander. Chip attached to his back giving him wings. The head went down reviling an armored head in it place. "Mystic Star Mage Zord." They all called. "Cool." Nixie said. They started fighting the monster. "Mystic Sword Strike." They said sending a attack at the monster finishing it.

Cole ran up to the rangers. "Nixie?" He asked. "Hi Cole!" Nixie said brightly. "She's on a zord High." Nick said. They introduced each other. "Well I know where Alyssa, Max, Tyler and Danny are but not sure about Merrick." Cole said. Shayla and Bella came running up as did Alyssa, Max, Tyler and Danny. "Princess Shayla!" They said. Then they saw Bella. Tyler stood there in shock, as did Alyssa. "EWW!" Max yelled. "Awe the result of love." Danny said. Cole looked confused. Alyssa whispered something in Cole's ear to make him go beat red. "I didn't know they could do that." Cole said. "Their both adults Cole." Tyler said. Bella walked up to Cole. "I have heard stories about you." Bella said. Cole scooped her up. He gave her a looped sided grin. Bella giggled. "You guys are welcomed to come drop by Briarwood to see her." Maddie said. Cole put her down. Shayla gave her daughter a hug before returning to the Animaria. The Mystic Force Rangers said good bye to the Wild Force Rangers and left.

"You failed me Mantis." Vile said. "I'm sorry master." Mantis said. "Don't worry Master. I have a plan for those meddling Rangers." Vane said.


	4. New Stuff

"Hey guys." Nixie said entering the store with Bella and Reggie. "What's up chicka?" Vida asked. "Not much." Nixie said shrugging. "I have Pizza!" Chip yelled coming in. Bella looked at Nixie quizzically. "It a type of food. Very good." Nixie explained. "Yeah. My mommy has made me some and in was yummy." Reggie assured her. Bella and Reggie had clicked the moment they met. For some reason Reggie could tell what she was feeling and what she was think. He was her voice. "It's cheese pizza so that everyone would like it." Chip said. "Awesome." Vida said. "Thank you Chip." Maddie said. "Same here." Nick said. "Appreciate it." Xander said. "Thanks Chip. Here you guys go." Nixie said giving the two children a slice before getting her own. Bella bit into the pizza. Bella nodded. "Bella says that it's yummy." Reggie said. "You know what? We should go show Bella all the cool stuff she's never seen." Xander said. "Yeah and I could video tape it for Shayla." Maddie said. "Tomorrow the fair is opening. We can take Bella to it." Vida said. "Oh I know! This afternoon there's a motocross exhibition. We should go to that." Nixie said. "Nixie it's impossible to get in without tickets." Nick said. "Leave that to me." Nixie said.

"Name?" The Bouncer asked. "Phoenix Oliver." Nixie said. "You're in." The bouncer said letting them in. They went to the track. They watched the race. "Come on!" Nixie said running towards the trailers. The winner of the race and a woman were standing by the trailer Nixie head towards. "Blake! Tori!" Nixie yelled causing the peoples heads to turn. "Nixie!" The two people yelled giving the girl a hug. "You know these guys?" Nick said. "Yeah. Tori, Blake this is my uncle Nick, Vida, Maddie and Xander. Their Mystic force. The two kids are Reggie and Bella. Guys this is Blake and Tori Bradley the blue and navy Ninja storm rangers." Nixie said. "Nice to meet you." The group said. "Same." The two blue rangers said. "Let's go find Wally!" Nixie said excited. "I think free style's starting now. Marah should be waiting for us." Blake said. The group walked over to the free style area. "The yellow one's Dustin. He was the first male yellow." Tori said pointing at the man with shaggy brown hair in a yellow suit. "That's his fiancé Marah. She and her sister used to be evil then turned good." Blake said. The watched Dustin win. "Wally!" Nixie yelled hugging Dustin. "What's up Birdie!" Dustin said. "The sky dudsie." Nixie said. "Hey Nixie." Marah said hugging Nixie. "Hey Marah." Nixie said. She introduced everyone. They had fun watching the races (Chip and Dustin decided to create a 'Yellow Fellow' club) before going home.

They arrived at the fair the next day bright and early. They walked up to the Strawberry ride. "Come on you two. You'll love this one." Nixie said loading up the kids. Leelee decided to join them. The got of the ride spinning. "Bella says wow. I agree." Reggie said. They group went on rides for two hours. "Let's eat!" Chip yelled. The others agreed. Vida and Chip got two cokes, two hot dogs, a pretzel and ice cream. Xander got a coke, corn dog and candy apple. Nick and Maddie got two sprites, two orders of cheese sticks and two corn dogs. Leelee got a coke and chicken on a stick. Nixie, Bella and Reggie got three cokes, two orders of cheese sticks, a cotton candy, a hamburger a piece and a funnel cake. Bella made a happy noise. Bella liked it. A clown came up. Bella whimpered. The clown lunged for Bella. Nixie grabbed Bella and jumped away. "Never liked clowns." Vida said. "Take the kids Leelee." Xander said. Leelee toke the kids and ran. "Magical Source Mystic Force." They called transforming. The clown transformed in to a creature that reminded Nixie of Penny Wise the clown. "Vile really needs to stop watching the old Steven King movies." Vida said. "With you their V." Chip said. The clown attacked. They got hit. "Whoa." Nixie said. "Alright Nixie?" Nick asked. "I'm cool." Nixie said. Her phone beeped. A new spell code appeared. It was 765. "Try it." Maddie said. Nixie pushed the buttons. "Du Unios Prifior." The phone recited. A pair of skates appeared on Nixie's feet. "Awesome." Nixie said. She attacked the clown. "Mytso Skate Strike!" Nixie yelled attacking. She finished off the clown. It of course grew. They transformed into the megazord and finished it off.

"Let's try that!" Chip said pointing at a milk bottle game. Bella spotted a silver and blue wolf stuffed animal. "Bella wants that!" Reggie said pointing at the wolf. Everyone tried to get it with failure at the end. "I want to try." Reggie said. Nick put Reggie on the sit. He won everyone a stuff animal. Chip got a yellow bird, Vida got a butterfly, Maddie a dolphin, Nixie a black dragon, Leelee and purple bat, Nick a red phoenix, Xander a green bull, Bella her wolf and his self a gray Chinese dragon. "Why you choose that?" Vida asked. "Serpentera." Xander, Nick and Nixie answered. "Yeah. He was my daddy's zord." Reggie said. "Was?" Maddie asked. "Yeah. The red rangers destroyed it when they almost blew up the moon." Nixie said. "What?" The group yelled. "In 2002 the last bit of the Machine Empire tried to resurrected Serpentera." Nixie said. "Those guys are bad news." Nick said Xander nodding. "Well any ways. The red space Andros called the red Zeo, My dad, and he thought it would be cool if all the red rangers to Cole, their team was the newest one at the time, got together and beat them. The only one that wasn't part of the collected insanity was Uncle Rocky and the only reason he didn't was because he got caught by Aunt Aisha." Nixie said. Nick stifled a laughed. "Well they all went to moon without telling anyone and fought the bad guys. Well Cole got the Idea to fly into the mouth of the giant zord and blow it up!" Nixie said. The group broke out laughing. "Then meanwhile we all were on vacation and mom notices dad's gone. So she goes up to the owners Bulk and Skull and they tell us that he went to the moon with Andros! Next thing I knew mom, Justin and me were at NASDA and mom was balling out the red rangers. " Nixie said. Xander and Nick laughed harder. "Who's Justin?" Maddie asked. "He's the blue Turbo. A drunk driver killed his dad in 1999. My mom and dad took him in." Nixie said. They all went home.


	5. New Father

A man stopped in front of the Rock Porium and went in. He just laid on the couch. He noticed this one was much more comfortable than the one in Hayley's café. He closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt something poking him. He opened his eyes and saw a little girl. He closed them back. Then he realized whom she looked like. His eyes flew open, as did his mouth giving out a howl like scream.

Nixie was in the back room with her uncle and his 'girlfriend' if you wanted to call her that. 'Honestly' Nixie thought shaking her head, 'I'll never get love.' "Hey where are Reggie and Bella?" Nick asked. Then they heard a howl like scream. "Merrick!" Nixie gasped. The trio ran out of the room to see Merrick standing on the couch looking out of his mind, Reggie looking confused and Bella was nowhere in site. "Crap." Nixie said. Maddie rushed over to Reggie. "What are you doing here?" Nixie asked. Merrick started hyperventilating. Nick and Nixie ran to the back. Nick had a paper bag and Nixie had Maddie's camera. "What are you doing?" Maddie asked. "Video taping a great moment of history for all rangers. Merrick having a nervous breakdown. Now all I need is Eric being relaxed and Carter breaking a rule." Nixie said. Nick stifled a laugh. "You mean Rex and the fireman?" He asked. "Yep." Nixie said. Nick broke out laughing. "Stop." Maddie said. Nick stopped laughing. "Where's Bella?" Maddie asked Reggie. He pointed at the counter still shaken. Maddie went behind the counter and saw Bella crying silently. Maddie picked her up. She said comforting words rubbing her back. She took Bella and Reggie into the back room. The paper bag exploded. Merrick was breathing normally again. "Decided to check out this town's couches?" Nixie asked still holding the camera. Merrick glared. "Couch man, Merrick there's a very good reason why that girl looked like Princess Shayla." Nick said. "What's that?" Merrick growled. "She's her daughter." Nixie said. Merrick got this murderess/hurt/sad look on his face. "Oh stop it! She your kid too." Nixie said. Merrick's eyes got big. He went into another panic attack. "Oh wait till Taylor sees this." Nixie said. Nick snorted. "My kid?" Merrick asked weakly. "Yes your kid." Nixie said. "But we only…." Merrick said his voice trailing. "Go in the back room." Nick said. "I've been giving the sex talk Nick." Nixie said. Nick rolled his eyes. "Were you ever told about sex?" Nick asked. "Not to do it." Merrick said. "So you had one of though dads. Well Merrick the way a baby is born…." Nick said his voice trailing off. "Ugh! Your useless." Nixie said. She put the camera where it would film Merrick and told him the facts of life.

When she was done she walked over to the camera. "And that was a 12 year old tell a man that thousands of years old how babies are made. Back to you Jim." She said sarcastically. She picked up the camera and turned it towards Nick. His jaw was slackened. "Told you I knew where babies came from." Nixie said. Chip, Xander and Vida came in. "What happened?" Xander said. "I told Merrick where babies came from." Nixie said. Vida and Chip broke out laughing. Maddie came from the back and took the camera. "I do the filming. You can do the hosting." Maddie said. "Cool with me." Nixie said. Maddie whispered in her ear. Nixie grinned and nodded. She had everyone bend down. They all set out to get everything ready. Nick and Chip were in charge of cleaning and decorating the store. Xander got everyone and cleaned up Merrick. The girls got the kids ready.

"Welcome to the Reuniting. Here's your host Nixie Oliver!" Chip said. Nixie came out. "Welcome to the first of the three part series Reuniting. Today we reunite Merrick Baliton, ex-evil enemy of the wild force rangers, wild force ranger and is thousands of years old, with his five year old daughter Princess Isabella Baliton, Princess of Animaria, Wolf princess and is on Master Vile's most wanted list. Here goes nothing." Nixie said stepping away from the camera. Merrick was sitting on the couch. Vida walked out with Bella clutching her hand. Vida knelt beside her and whispered something in her ear. Bella walked over to the couch and climbed up. She looked up at Merrick. Merrick raised his eyebrow at the staring little girl. "You don't talk much do you?" Merrick asked. She pointed at her neck and shook her head. "Your mute?" Merrick asked. Bella gave him a questioning look. "It means you can't talk at all." Merrick said. Bella nodded sadly. "Hey don't be sad. Lot's of people are different. In fact all people are different." Merrick said. Bella smiled tears sliding down her face. A lone tear slide down Merrick's face as her put Bella on his lap. Nixie went in front of the camera. "Now we kidnap him." Nixie said. "Kidnap?" Merrick asked his head shooting up. They pointed their phones at him. They froze him and loaded him on to Nick's mystic flyer. They put the kids with Maddie and Vida and flew to The Animaria. The rest of the Wild Force team was there along with Danny's new wife Kendall. "We got him!" Nixie yelled. They loaded Merrick off the flyer and put him on the table. "Is he ok?" Shayla asked. "He's fine. Now down to business. I have some excellent black mail on tape of Merrick. And it yours Taylor but at a price." Nixie said. "Name it." Taylor said. "You get the video first if you tape your husband doing incredibly stupid." Nixie said. "Deal." Taylor said. "I'll send you the tape. You'll also get the rangers blooper tape we've been filming about a week after that." Nixie said.

Merrick sat up about 20 minutes later. "Where am I?" He groaned. "The Animaria." Cole answered. "Hey guys." Merrick said. "Are you ok?" Shayla asked. Merrick turned to her and his mouth opened. "And this is where we take our leave." Danny said and the others walked away. "Why?" Merrick asked. "I didn't realize that I was expecting till a few months after I had risen the Animaria. I had told you that you couldn't be here and I felt so selfish. I raised her telling her stories about you and the others." Shayla said. "I would have helped Princess. It was my fault." Merrick said. "Ugh!" Shayla said. "What?" Merrick said. "You always take blame for things I do Merrick. It was just as much my fault as it was yours. And it was a miracle. I love Bella. Just like I love you. And for Animus' sake will you stop calling me Princess. My names Shayla." Shayla said. Merrick walked over to Shayla and kissed her. "I love you too Shayla." Merrick said. Shayla started crying. "I don't want to leave if I can't leave with you." Merrick said. "Who says?" A voice said. They looked up and saw Kite. "Hello Kite." Shayla said. "Again I must hurry. Your duty is done Shayla after the battle to come. The Animaria shall return to earth and those lost will return. Remember that and do not push anyone away." Kite said before disappearing.

"That's odd." Alyssa said. "What could it mean?" Taylor said. "Well it could mean a number of things." Nixie said. They all looked at her. "Well the first thing is we could have to become zombie slayers." Nixie said. They just stared. Nixie rolled her eyes. "It also could mean that any number of people could be coming back from the dead. And that is a number of three people. One is Kite." Nixie said. "Trini. I'm guessing she was the first yellow." Nick said. Nixie nodded. "And Zordon." Xander said. "Correct. Then it could mean dead zords will be coming back which in my opinion would be really cool but I think it means both the three people and the zords will come back." Nixie said. "How the hell will we explain Trini? I mean Kite will be easy and we won't have to explain Zordon but Trini died in a car wreck. People saw her die." Nick said. "Yeah. Power Rangers did. Her doctor was Dana Grayson and the cop that found her was Uncle Jason." Nixie said. "Is everyone we now a power ranger?" Nick asked. "Aunt Hayley." Nixie said. Nick groaned. They all laughed.


	6. New Time

"What are you working on?" Claire asked. "A retrieving potion. I lost my favorite hairclip and I need it." Nixie said. It was a normal day at Rootcore. Everyone but Nixie and Claire was doing something. Nixie picked up an herb and added it to the potion. It started to glow white and bubble. "What's happening?" Nixie asked. Claire shook her head. The potion blew up.

The two of them opened their eyes to see people in white uniforms point guns at them. Claire was scared but Nixie seemed calm. "Don't point that dumb gun Alex." She said. "Who are you?" The man she had referred to as Alex asked. "I'm Nixie Oliver and if you don't have your people stop pointing their guns at us I'll make sure you're never born." Nixie said. Alex nodded and they lowered their guns. "I want to see Jen." Nixie said.

They two walked into a high tech office. "Where are we?" Claire asked. "The year 3000 something. That man was Alex Collins. I don't like him." Nixie said. "I don't think I do either." Claire said. A woman in a uniform like Alex's came in. "Hi Jen." Nixie said. "Hello Nixie." Jen said. "This is my Uncle Nick's cousin Claire." Nixie said. "Hi." Claire said. "Hello. So how did you get here?" Jen asked. "I blew up a potion. I'm training to be a sorceress. Not that you didn't know that. By the way what year is it?" Nixie asked. "3006." Jen said. "Cool." Nixie said. A little boy came in. "Hi." He said. "Flux Prince." Nixie said after looking at the boy. "What?" Jen asked. "Flux has something to do with a part in a time machine." Nixie said. "Yes. There is a part in a time machine called a Fluxator." Jen said. "So the Flux Prince would have to do with Time travel. Behold the son of two different times." Nixie said. "How do you know?" Jen asked. "You can so see that's Wes' kid." Nixie said. "It could be Alex's." Jen said. Nixie raised her eyebrow. "Fine. This is mine and Wesley's son Jake." Jen said. "Jen! Oh! Hi!" A black woman said. "Hi Katie." Nixie said. "We have problems Jen. A monster appear though a time portal and is demanding Jake." Katie said. "Vile." Claire and Nixie said. "As in Master Vile?" Jen asked. "Yep." Nixie said. "We need help. They have Tengas." Katie said. "Oh I can help." Claire said. She closed her eyes and flicked her hand. Two men appeared. "Why'd you get them?" Nixie asked. "I wanted the others." Claire said. "Hi Wes. Hi Eric." Nixie said. "Where are we?" Eric asked. Wes was staring at Jen. "Why does he always do that?" Katie asked. Lucas and Trip came in. "Hi guys!" They said. "Can we go defeat the monster?" Nixie asked. "Let's go." Jen said. "We were brought here to help and were going to help." Wes said. "You can help by protecting Jake." Nixie said. "I agree." Jen said. "You can stay with him." Nixie said. "What right do have to give me orders?" Jen asked. "My mission, my monster, my orders. Now let's go." Nixie said. The group minus Jen and Wes took off. "Thank you Claire's wonky magic." Katie said. "I don't believe in magic." Eric said. "Remind me to turn him into a frog when we get home." Claire said. "Yeah then we can feed him to the eagle." Nixie said.

"So you got married?" Wes asked as they sat. "Nope." Jen said. "He's mine isn't he?" Wes asked after a long time. "I really wish I could have told you but Alex-" Jen was cut off by Wes kissing her. "I still love you." Wes said. "I still love you too." Jen said. "Now let's protect our kid." Wes said.

The group morphed or in Clair's case went into mystic mode. They attacked the shark monster. Nixie's morpher glowed. "Your Legend form." Clair said. "Time for a up grade." Nixie said. She put in the spell and transformed into her Legend form. She destroyed the monster. "Awesome!" Trip yelled.

"So Jake has to go to the past for his own protection?" Alex asked. Nixie and Claire nodded their heads. "I will agree to it. But I shall send the rangers back for extra protection." Alex said. The rangers nodded. They loaded on to a time ship and they were sent into the past.

"We're home!" Claire yelled. "And we brought company!" Nixie yelled. Everyone came out. "What happened?" Udonna said. "I screwed up a potion and me and Claire were sent into the future." Nixie said. "You didn't screw up a potion. You made a Soul mate potion." Udonna said. "I did?" Nixie asked. "Soul mate potion?" Eric asked. "It unites soul mates." Maddie said. They all smiled at Wes and Jen, who blushed. "Bye sweetie." Jen said hugging her son before they left for Silver Hills.

"What's this spell?" Nixie asked. "Oh that one contacts lost loved ones. It doesn't work though." Chip said leaving Rootcore. Nixie read another spell. "Colinog Trebanage!" She said. A ghostly figure appeared. The form of a pretty Vietnamese woman appeared. "Hi Aunt Trini." Nixie said. The woman disappeared. Another spell caught Nixie's eye. It brought things to life. "What if?" Nixie said. She took a deep breath. "Colinog Trebanage Vivacim Erectu!" Nixie called. Wind surrounded her. Udonna came in. "What is happening?" She asked. "I don't know!" Nixie yelled. A bright light entered the room. It faded after a few minutes. When Udonna and Nixie could see they saw a living, breathing Trini Kwan on the ground. Nixie fainted.


	7. New Life

"What happened?" Nixie asked sitting up. "You fainted sweetie." A voice said. Nixie turned to see Trini. "How did you get here?" Nixie asked. "I have no idea. One minute I'm dead then I'm here and alive." Trini said. "I believe you brought her to life by combining two spells." Udonna said. "AHHH!" A voice screamed. They all looked over to see the rangers. It was Nick and Nick that had screamed. "Great. Dumb and Dumber." Nixie said. "Wait. The thing Kite said. 'Those lost will return.' This is what he meant. I think he's already alive. Zordon's next." Nixie said. "But if there's some great battle coming up don't we need all the ranger powers?" Chip asked. "First we need to find the Water Princess. Then we find a new power source." Leanbow said. "No. If we do that we'll set off the battle to early. We need a way to reactivate the powers first." Trini said. "Hoe do you know about this?" Daggeron asked. "My husband and myself had been watching Master Vile since the C2D. I know everything about Vile. He believes strongly in prophecies. I had just found out about a prophecy the foretold of this battle. I was going to Briarwood in search of a witch or something to help when a Tenga flew by me and made me crash." Trini said. "Oh no!" Nixie said jumping up. "What?" Everyone but Nick and Xander asked. "How in the hell are we going to explain this to Billy?" Nick asked in a panic. Nixie slapped him. "Anyone up for a road trip?" Nixie asked. 

Everyone was crowded into Maddie's van. Nikki, Phineas, Daggeron, Claire and Toby had elected to stay in Briarwood to make sure it was destroyed. "Why did I come?" Leelee asked. "To watch the kids." Udonna said. They arrived outside NASADA. "They're not going to let you use a space shuttle." Nick said. "Who says we're using a space shuttle?" Nixie said. Nixie stuck her head out the window. "ID?" The guard asked. Nixie handed them a card. "Hanger 5." The guard said. Nixie flashed Nick a flashy smile. They stopped outside hanger 5 and went inside. "Ok how are we going to get where were going?" Xander said. "That." Nixie said. They looked up and saw a huge spaceship. "The Astro Mega ship. I think this is eight but I'm not sure. They got Alpha 5 though." Nixie said. Trini smile got bigger. "How did you mange to get permission to use this?" Xander asked as they got onto the ship. "I didn't." Nixie said. "What?" Maddie said. "We're hijacking it." Nixie said. "What?" They all asked. "What? It's not like Andros will care. He did let Damon drive the last one." Nixie said. Trini giggled. "You don't know Damon. He's a little bit … eccentric." Trini said after think for a few minutes. They entered the control room. Alpha turned around and saw them. "CIRCUIT OVER LOAD!" He screamed sparks flying from him. "Calm down Alpha." Trini said kneeling by the robot. "Trini? How? Your dead." Alpha babbled. "Yes, Nixie and I was." Trini said. "Yeah! Billy will be so happy." Alpha said. They all laughed. "Can you take us to him?" Nixie asked. Alpha looked at her. "Nixie?" He asked. "Hi Al." Nixie said. They hugged. "I would be happy to. DECA set a course to Aquitar." Alpha said. "It's done." DECA said. "This is so cool! Were in a actually space ship." Chip said. They all shook their heads. "DECA will show you your rooms." Alpha said. He noticed the kids. "Who do we have here?" Alpha asked. "Reggie, Bella and Jake. Their all part of the mission we're all on. Oh! You're going to be real happy Alpha. Zordon's coming back." Trini said. They sat down and explained to the robot what was going on. "This is Morphinomenal!" Alpha asked. "Hey why is Billy on Aquitar?" Trini asked. "Well…" Nixie said. 

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED!" Trini yelled. "Well you have been dead for 6 years." Nick said. "He can't get married! He's still married to me!" Trini said. "Well in the eyes of earth your still dead so he's not married to you anymore. At least not till we tell everyone your alive again." Maddie said. "Why Aquitar?" Trini asked. "He's marrying Cestria." Nixie said. The expression on Trini's face became blank as she slid down the wall. "Alpha call mom!" Nixie yelled. "Done." Alpha said. "Hello?" A voice said. "Hi mom. Guess what I did?" Nixie said. "How is it?" A voice asked. "Nixie." Kim said. "Hi sweetie." Tommy said. "Hi daddy. Say hi to everyone." Nixie said. "Hi everyone." Tommy said. "Hi." The group said. "Hey Tommy. Hey Kim." Nick said. "What did you do?" Kim asked. "I brought Aunt Trini back to life." Nixie said. The line was silent. "She fainted didn't she?" Nixie asked. "Yep." Tommy said. "Well anyways we just told her Uncle Billy's getting married and she went into a very bad mode and we need mom." Nixie said. "Teleport us." Tommy said sighing. Udonna waved her wand and Tommy and Kim appeared. "You stole the Mega ship?" Tommy asked. "I borrowed it." Nixie said. Kim sat up straight. She saw Trini. "You told her?" Kim asked. "Yep." Chip said. Kim shook her head and went over to Trini. "Wake up Trini." Kim said. Trini looked at Kim. "How could this happen?" Trini asked. "He wanted a mother for Thuy." Kim said. "I still love him." Trini said. "He loves you too. He's trying to move on from something he can't move on from." Kim said. "Well I'm not letting him marry that fish woman if it kills me." Trini said. Everyone starred at her. She then realized what she had said. "Sorry." Trini said smiling a little. 

The plane landed in the Aquitian hanger. The group got off and was greeted by a Delphine. "It is good to see you again Tommy Oliver." Delphine said hugging Tommy. Tommy introduced everyone and explained what was happening. "This isn't good. We must find William. Come on." Delphine said. They followed Delphine to what looked like an apartment building. "William Cranston." Delphine said. They were teleported to in front of a door. "William!" Delphine called. "What's wrong Delphine?" Billy's voice said. Trini's hand gripped Kim's. "You have visitors." Delphine said. The door opened and there stood Billy Cranston. He was dressed in Aquitian robes. "Tommy? What are you doing here?" Billy asked. "Well Nixie can answer that." Tommy said. "Hi Uncle Billy." Nixie said hugging Billy. "What did you do this time?" Billy asked. Nixie ran to the back of the group and pushed Trini in front. "That." Nixie said. Billy stared at Trini. "Hello Billy." Trini said. "Trini." Billy whispered. They were quiet. "This is illogical." Billy said. "No It's magic." Vida said. "Let's go sit down and we'll explain everything." Kim said. They went inside and explained what was happening. "We were right." Billy said. Trini nodded. "You can't marry her Billy!" Trini said. "I'm not." Billy said. "What?" A voice said. They looked at the door and saw Cestria. "I can't marry you. I'm already married." Billy said. "Get out." Cestria said. They all left. 

"Where's Thuy?" Trini asked. "She's with Zack on Earth visiting." Billy said. "Billy Zack sent her home three days ago." Kim said. 

"My lord the Water Princess." Mantis said holding the struggling little girl. "The daughter of the know it all ranger. Perfect." Vile said laughing. 

The Thuy name was a pure coincidence I swear. Thuy means Water in Vietnamese. I do not own Power Rangers. 


	8. New Allies, Old Powers and Old Friends

"Ok so were on high alert." Kim said. "Vile must have her." Chip said. "Why would he want her?" Tommy asked. "She's the last one." Billy said. "The Water princess?" Nixie asked. The crystal ball lit up. A dragon like monster was attacking downtown. "We have it. You guys try and figure out how to reinstate the old powers." Nick said. The rangers morphed and went downtown. 

"Hello rangers." The monster said. "Who are you?" Nixie asked. The polite monsters were never up to any good. "I am Dragon Mist. My master has ordered me to find the other pieces of the Earth's Heart. Stay out of my way or else." Dragon Mist said. "Give us back Thuy." Nick yelled. "The water princess is in a safe place." Vane said coming out. "Yes. Give us the other three and we'll let you live." Mantis said. "As if." Vida said. "There's something strange about these monsters." Nixie said. She studied the staff Dragon Mist was carrying. It looked just like Clair's staff. "Their not monsters." Nixie said. "What?" The rest of the rangers said. "Nick find that staff Dragon Mist is carrying familiar?" Nixie asked. Nick looked at the wand. "Claire's staff?" Nick asked. Nixie and Nick looked at each other. "FINISHIO!" They yelled sending the spell at Dragon Mist. A woman about Udonna's age was released. She looked just like Claire but older. "No." Vane said. Maddie and Vida looked at each other. "FINISHIO!" They yelled. The spell hit Mantis. It released Conner, a blonde girl and another boy. "FINISHIO!" Chip and Xander yelled. The spell hit Vane and released Kite. "Conner?" Nixie said. Nick rushed over to the woman. Nixie went over to the three people. Chip, Vida, Xander and Maddie went over to help Kite. "You did it." Kite said. "Where are we?" The girl said. "Briarwood. How the heck did you get turned into a three headed Mantis Conner?" Nixie asked. "I'm Eric." Eric said. "Tally." The girl said. "Kyle." The boy said. "Of course the ninjas get turned into a mantis." Nixie said. "Are you ok?" Nick asked the woman. "Leanbow?" She croaked before closing her eyes. "She's in trouble. "Nick said. "We best get everyone back to Rootcore." Nixie said. 

They arrived at Rootcore via magic. "Niella!" Udonna said rushing to the woman. "Donna?" Niella asked. "I'm here." Udonna said. "What happened?" Niella groaned. "Put her on a bed. Claire fetch me a replenishing potion." Udonna ordered. Kite was quiet. Nixie sat by him. "It seems Eric and his friend disappeared shortly after Vile came after me. How did he get you?" Nixie asked. "I'm not sure. Probably some evil spell." Kite said. Nixie smiled at him. Kite offered her a small smile. "We have to save Thuy." Kite said. "I can do it." Kite said. "Let's go." Nixie said. The two slipped away. 

"Well little girl it seems that your family has cost me my generals." Vile said. "You'll never win! Good all ways beats evil!" Thuy yelled. "That's where you're wrong. Good might win sometimes but Evil always wins in the end." Vile said. He left the room. Kite and Nixie ran up to Thuy. Nixie put her finger over her month signaling Thuy to be quiet. She pulled out her wand and freed Thuy. Kite caught her. "Let's go." Nixie said. "Your not going anywhere." Vile's voice said. Tenga's surrounded them. "This is bad." Kite said. 

"Where are the kids?" Kim asked. "Right there." Leelee said. "Not those kids. Kite and Nixie." Kim said. "Oh no." They all said. "That girl is to much like her father." Kim said. "Hey!" Tommy said. "I see you're in need of some help." A voice said. The Mystic Mother appeared. "Hello Rita." Tommy said. "I am here to help. I shall reinstate your powers though I'm not sure what one of Tommy's powers to reinstate." Rita said. "White." Tommy and Kim said. "Fine with me. Now I'm no Zordon but I still am good. Every lost power has been giving back. Just do your normal morph and your set." Rita said. "Mommy!" Reggie squealed hugging his mother. "Hello Sweetheart." Rita said picking him up. "Hello." Leelee said. "You're my sister the vampire right?" Rita asked. "It's nice to meet you Rita." Leelee said. "I must be off." Rita said. She kissed her son on the cheek and handed him to Leelee. She disappeared. "That was weird." Kim said. 

"How do we get out of this one?" Kite asked. "Hey you're the god. I'm just a twelve year old girl." Nixie said kicking a Tenga. In a flash of light they were transported into a room with four chairs. "Cool." Kite and Nixie said. "Welcome to the Morphing Grid." A voice said. A man in robes with a crown on his head appeared. "We're dead?" Nixie asked. The man chuckled. "No you're far from it. Your in a safe place." The man said. "Zordon!" Nixie yelled. Zordon smiled. "Your not in a tube anymore." Nixie said hugging Zordon. "I was released from the Time Warp when Rita was turn good allowing me to walk freely among others with out aging." Zordon said. "So what now?" Kite asked. "We wait." Zordon said. 

All rangers had gathered at Rootcore. "He has our children now. We attack." Tommy said. "Too late. He's got a arm attack Angel Grove." Kendrix said. "Let's move." Tommy said. 

"Let's go." Kite said. He transformed into Animas. Nixie morphed. They left and arrived at Rootcore. "Guys!" Leelee yelled. "Protect Thuy." Nixie said. 

The rangers were in trouble. "Need some help?" A voice yelled. They all looked to see Animas with Nixie on his shoulder. "We brought a friend!" Nixie said. A giant blast hit Vile. Zordon appeared. "You!" Vile yelled. "Your rein of terror is at a end Vile." Zordon said. The battle started again. 

"We have to help." Reggie said. "But how? We're just little kids." Jake said. Bella glared. "Bella says stop with the negative energy." Reggie said. "We have to form the jewel." Thuy said. They nodded and joined hands. "We the protectors of the Heart Of Earth call upon the power. Give to the person who is the greatest good." They said. A green gem formed in the middle of their circle. It blasted away and the children fell over. 

The gem appeared over the battlefield. "The gem!" Vile yelled. He flew towards it. The gem avoided it. It flew towards Nixie. It landed in her hand. A great sword appeared in her hands. She transformed into an Ancient Mystic form. She sent a blast of at Vile hitting him. "For your crime against the world in which I was I chosen to protect you will be destroyed." Nixie said. She battle Vile. "Earth's Heart Full Power." Nixie said. The sword glowed. "Nature's fury!" She yelled sending the attack at Vile. "No!" Vile screamed. It destroyed Vile and his creatures. Nixie transformed back to herself and fell to the ground. Everyone demorphed. "Nixie!" Kite yelled reaching her first. Tommy and the other kneeled beside her. "I'm fine. Just tired." Nixie said.   
The next month was sent rebuilding Angel Grove.   
"What will you do next?" Nixie asked Kite. "I'm going to live with Shayla and Merrick on the Animaria. They're raising it again." Kite said. "Will I every see you again?" Nixie asked. "You can count on it." Kite said. "Come on Kite." Merrick said. Kite and Nixie hugged and Kite left. "What about you guys?" Nixie asked Time Force. "We're staying in this time. Alex said we had to." Jen said. "I call flower girl." Nixie said. They left. "Let's go home." Tommy said. "Yeah. I want to tease Conner about how his brother was a bug." Nixie said getting in the car. They waved back at Mystic Force and drove off. 

"Just as the prophecy said." Rita said. "There is still much for her to do. As well as the other children." Zordon said. "They will be able to it Zordon. They have good genes." Rita said. 

**That's it! There will be a sequel. Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
